The field of the present invention is mechanisms for latching two bodies.
Apparatus for latching together bodies must often be capable of withstanding great loads yet must be easily operable. This is especially critical where more than one latch mechanism is required to adequately secure the bodies. Often the operator must perform a series of steps requiring manipulation of one or more control members in order to complete the latching or unlatching sequence. It would be desirable if two bodies could simply be placed together and latched by manipulating a single control member.